


Closer

by nonbinaryspock



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just. exploring some stuff, suggestive but not really nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryspock/pseuds/nonbinaryspock
Summary: This is the beginning of something I may not post the end of. I don't know. I guess I just liked it too much to keep it hidden in my drafts, but not enough to post the whole thing. Anyway, here's this bit.





	Closer

It isn't what Edward had expected. The way everyone talks about Jonathan, he would've expected a certain level of... aggression. Or carelessness. But this... Well. This isn't at all what he expected. 

Jonathan presses his lips gently to the inside of Edward's thigh, one hand resting lightly on his bare knee. He hooks his fingertips beneath the waistband of Edward's underwear. Gives them a slight tugnot enough to move them, but enough to indicate his intentions. When Edward makes no move to resist, he slides the dark green garment down his legs in one swift motion, allowing them to drop lightly to the carpeted floor. 

"Tell me what you like," Jonathan murmurs, kissing his way from Edward's thigh to his hip. 

Edward feels his face flush. He's never been asked to... do that. He feels a twinge of embarrassment at the prospect of having to divulge his more intimate desires with no way of knowing whether Jonathan would actually be willing to oblige. Or reciprocate. "I don't know," he says noncommittally, letting his head fall to the side. "I like a lot of things. And I like different things at different times. I'm a very complex being, you know."

"I'm aware," he replies simply. He trails his fingertips over Edward's exposed calf, sending shivers through the smaller man. "What would you like this time?"

Edward says nothing. He shifts slightly, trying to encourage Jonathan to kiss him again. "What do you like to do?" he asks after a while, avoiding the initial question.

"I'd like to please you," he admits. "Though you're making it quite difficult for me to figure out how."

"It's too easy if I just tell you."

"What's wrong with things being easy for once?" Jonathan asks softly. 

Again, Edward doesn't respond. He reaches down to twist his fingers into Jonathan's hair. "Would you do anything I asked?"

"Within reason."

"If I asked you to hurt me, would you?"

"Is that what you'd like?" he asks. Edward marvels at the fact that Jonathan doesn't seem to be... annoyed. Edward  _is_  being intentionally difficult, after all. But Jonathan doesn't seem to mind.

How odd. 

"Maybe some other time." He lets out a soft sigh as Jonathan's lips brush against the hollows of his hips. Presses his fingers against his lover's scalp. "I don't know what I'd like," Edward says finally. It's not completely true. But Jonathan doesn't need to know that. "Is that okay?"

Jonathan inclines his head in a slight nod. "All you had to do was say so."


End file.
